1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyesters containing ionic groups and having improved antistatic properties. More particularly, the invention relates to polyesters containing ionic groups derived from alkylene oxide adducts of nitrogen-containing compounds.
2. Prior Art
In copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 453,741 filed Mar. 22, 1974, which application is a division of U.S. Application Ser. No. 177,136 filed Sept. 1, 1971, there is described the preparation of polyesters by the reaction of a hydrogen-reactive compound and an alkylene oxide adduct of a nitrogen-containing compound. These polyesters are disclosed as useful antistatic agents for meltformed polymers.
The present invention is an improvement in the invention disclosed in the aforesaid applications in that it has now been found that a certain class of polyesters containing ionic groups possess improved dye-light fastness and antistatic properties.